Many systems allow for remote configuration based on messages received from remote devices. For example, a machinery monitoring system that monitors operating machinery may be connected to a network and receive configuration instructions via messages from a remote device.
Such systems are susceptible to attack from malicious agents. For example, a malicious user via a remote device could subvert various levels of protection and send a configuration payload to the monitoring system that could compromise the operating machinery. The configuration payload could turn off sensors, change alarm values, change shutdown limits, or otherwise alter important configurations that could lead to the operating machinery becoming damaged or even failing catastrophically, risking the health and safety of persons working near the machinery.
Accordingly, remote configuration systems may benefit from improved security techniques.